Sleeping bags have been a common and welcome invention of the camper and individuals who enjoy the outdoors. Blankets and sheets are generally too cumbersome for use in camping situations and they leave the user uncovered during normal sleep patterns. Sleeping bags generally include a back layer and a front layer folded over to form a common edge along one longitudinal side. An elongated opening between the front and back layers formed along a bottom edge and the opposite longitudinal edge usually includes some adjustable closure device, such as a zipper. A top edge is usually left open, allowing a user's head to protrude. This type of bag offers the user warmth and some protection from rocks, dirt and small animals and insects when the user is inside the sleeping bag with the sleeping bag closed. The only exposed body part of the user is the head, and possibly upper arms, through the top edge opening.
In warm climates or seasons however, sleeping bags can be and often are too warm for the user when totally closed. It is possible to partially or fully open the sleeping bag closure, but the occupant often, through a night of normal movement, becomes partially or entirely uncovered. This can leave the user too cold and exposed to dirt, rocks, insects or other pests. Until now, there has not been an adequate sleeping bag that protects the user from the cold and other environmental elements, but adjustably provides air circulation and ventilation to the user to avoid overheating.